Making sound business decisions in virtually every arena, operationally, strategically, and the like, involves the need to analyze data. Now, more than ever, the need is great. The amount of data captured increases and the ability to analyze the masses of data becomes more and more complex. The ability to effectively and correctly analyze data is further hindered by the various, and sometimes incompatible, sources which house the data. For example, data related to operations is not automatically tied to financial data (marketing and profit).
Typically, the ability to analyze data involves complex maneuvers, complex algorithms and multi-layered queries to access data in its various forms, to accumulate the data, and to present data in a user-friendly format.